Hathor, The Goddess of Love, Music and Beauty
by summerg94
Summary: Jacob is the ruler of Egypt with Queen Bella by his side. They say she is the better reincarnation of Hathor-the goddess of love, music and beauty. Can a certain slave free Bella from the sands of Egypt? ExB Full summary on my profile
1. 1 — One

**This story is a little different. Basically, everyone's in Egypt. I'm not sure what period of time, its just really long ago.. **

**I know the characters names aren't Egyptian, but bear with me. Unless you want me to go and change Edward's name, making him seem less sexy. :)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight. And I'm not the ruler of Egypt.

* * *

_WHIPP!_

"Walk faster!" one of the slave drivers yelled as he whipped me. I flinched. I was given the task of pushing a large boulder from the river to the new pyramid we were building. It was currently noon, and the sun was at its highest. Sweat was continuously dripping from my hair and my tongue was absolutely dry.

I looked around and saw more slaves, getting whipped as they did the jobs they were appointed to do. Here in Egypt, there _is_ no freedom. All you are taught to know is that you work to stay alive and that you are to worship the king and queen of Egypt.

Our king, The Great Jacob, had tan skin with slick black hair. He had a lot of muscles, but not as much as Emmett. King Jacob could have anything he asked for. Anything at his whim in the snap of a finger.

Our queen, Queen Isabella is a mystery - no one has ever seen her face, besides those who work in the castle. She is said to be too beautiful to be seen by us slaves for it is said that her beauty was more than those of the goddesses. They say that her skin is so white, it almost seems like she's glowing.

Many people have said that she was the better reincarnation of Hathor; the goddess of beauty, music and love. They say that her voice is like the sound of a thousand angels' combined into one, and she had the gift to love all living things unconditionally.

Emmett and Jasper work as her body guards while Alice and Rosalie are her personal slaves. They told me that she teats everyone as her equal, much to her husband's dismay.

_WHIP!_

"Faster, you idiot! Don't just stand there." roared the man again. This brought me out of my reverie and I continued to push the massive boulder.

The rest of the day, I was whipped multiple times - two of which started bleeding. But I was now used to the pain, so it wasn't so bad. Finally, when the sky began to grow dark, all the slaves were allowed to return to their homes. I lived in a home with a couple named Carlisle and Esme, who cure sick people, and Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie.

Unfortunately, I was the only one in the house without a mate. Esme said I needn't worry and that I'd find her when the time comes. When I arrived back, everyone had already arrived.

"Hey," I greeted weakly to the six other people in the room. Yes, our 'home' consisted of a fairly large room where haystack was gathered to make a bed.

"Hey, Edward. Guess what?" Emmett asked me with excitement dancing in his eyes.

"What?" I said with no enthusiasm at all. I was too tired to be happy or excited right now. I couldn't even _fake_ it!

"Mike was fired from guarding the Queen because he seemed to stare at her too much with lustful eyes. So now, there's an opening. I can always suggest yours," Emmett persuaded.

"Really?" I immediately perked up.

Emmett grinned and nodded. I'd never thought I'd work in the palace. They allowed you to take baths there with soap so that you wouldn't dirty the Queen - whom I'd be able to see for the first time. I smiled.

"You'll really like it. The Queen is very generous. She persuaded Emmett and I to take some of the food from her lunch which she offered to us," Jasper added.

"Yeah, and she doesn't treat us like slaves. She's actually against the whole idea of having slavery in Egypt. If it not for her husband, we'd be a free country!" Alice pipped.

"So... is that a yes?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded and Emmett slapped Jasper a hi-5. Emmett turned to me. "You start tomorrow,"

"Thanks," I was entirely grateful I had such good friends. My life would be miserable without them.

I wonder if she _really_ is as good as they say? I guess I'll have to find out tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay. That's it! Tell me what you think about this story? I won't be updating this story much until I finish 'Is This Love?' but I will try from time to time.**

**Review and tell me what you think. Does it suck? If it does, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**-Sabrina-**


	2. 2 — Two

**I'm glad to hear that a lot of you like the whole idea of the gang in Egypt. Thank you for all the reviews! Hugs to all those who reviewed. Someone asked me if this story is based on a musical? No, it isn't.**

**I'm sorry that the names don't sound very egyptian. Because this is fan fiction, let's just 'pretend' because it would be very confusing if I did change the names. This story won't have much of a story line unlike You Had Me At Hello.**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just think that it would be best if I stopped there and continued the rest in another chapter.**

**Chapter 2, ladies and gentlemen...**

**Disclaimer:** Thief puts knife at neck. "You can have one last wish before I kill you,"

_"I want to own Twilight."_

"Uhh, no."

* * *

Wow, I never thought that _I_, Edward Masen, would be worthy enough to actually _look_ at the stunning queen, I thought as we walked in a group towards the Pharaoh's temple **(A/N Explanation is at the end of the page)**. His temple was the largest and the tallest out of the three other buildings that we had built; it also took the most time to build- a total of five years.

I remember those five years - since I was a young boy when they had first started building it, I - along with a few other boys - worked together to push large crates to and from the river. That's where I met Jasper and Emmett. We were the few from the group who didn't whine as much as the others.

_"Aww, it hurts!" cried out Mike who was rolling on the floor. We hadn't even pushed the crates a quarter of the way there and he was already complaining._

_"Yeah, I don't think I'll make it if we have to go any further," Tyler added who had joined Mike on the floor._

_Emmett, Jasper and I rolled our eyes. I decided to introduce myself. I knew who they were, but never had the chance to meet them before._

_"Hey, I'm Edward."_

_"Hey, Edward. I'm Jasper."_

_"I'm Emmett," then he looked as if he remembered something important. "Hey, you guys wanna see something cool?"_

_"Umm, okay." Jasper and I looked at each other wearily._

_The, Emmett rolled up his sleeve and started flexing the muscles on his right arm. Surely enough, a small lump stood out. "Isn't it_ _cool__?"_

I chuckled inwardly at the memory. From then on, we had become the best of friends. They then met Alice and Rosalie at the river. The two girls were doing some hard-core flirting with them. The boys, who were no better, flirted right back. Sure, girls flirted with me as well, but I never flirted back. It never felt right.

Emmett and Jasper stayed with the girls and had no eyes for anyone but them. They had found their special someone. I knew I was destined to be alone.

We then met Carlisle. He was one of the physiciansfor the slaves. When we met him, we found out that he had a huge crush on one of the nurses who worked with him.

Her name was Esme Anne Platt Evenson. She had long, brown hair that flowed down her face and gorgeous features. But he was always too shy to tell her how he felt. Finally, after constantly nagging him too - and one sad look from Alice - he finally told Esme how he felt.

Her reaction was very unexpected. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, telling him that she's felt the same way too since the first time she laid eyes on him. They got married not long after. They acted as the parents of our group, always reminding us to do the _rational_ thing.

As we reached the top of the stairs, Emmett pushed the doors open. My eyes widened at the grand sight before me. Inside the temple was a whole different world. Not like the one in Egypt where everything was dirty and sandy. No, this place was clean and decorated royally.

In nearly every corner of the room, you could at least see a glint of gold. I gasped as my head turned right and left to take everything in. Emmett and Jasper snickered at my enthusiasm.

"Well, we'll see you guys later." said Esme as she and Carlisle made their way into their quarters in the temple. The girls waved us off as they went to join the other women slaves.

"Come on. We have to get you clean before you can start your duties," Emmett said, motioning towards the room down the hallway.

Inside the room were many basins full of water. We shed our clothes and walked towards the basins.

"Okay, first you rinse yourself. Then, you wash yourself with some of this soap. Finally, you scrub away all the dirt 'till there is none. If the Pharaoh sees so much as a _spec_ of dirt on you, he'll fire you immediately. That's how Tyler got sacked," Jasper shrugged.

I nodded, signifying I understood their instructions clearly. I splashed some water on my body until I was all wet. I then reached to take some of the soap which was in a small bucket. I slowly spread it to every inch of my skin and scrubbed my hair with it. The soap smelt _really_ nice - at least, compared to the smells that I'm normally used to.

I grabbed the sponge and scrubbed all the smudges of dirt on my skin. I scrubbed so hard that my skin began turning red. When I finally decided that I was clean enough, I rinsed my body with water again, savoring the feel of the cool water on my skin.

I took the towel which I had hung earlier and dried myself.

"Whoa, Edward. I think you scrubbed a little _too_ hard there. You look like a lobster," Emmett chuckled.

"More like on of those ripe tomatoes that the king and queen normally eat," added Jasper, laughing along with Emmett.

I blushed. "Blushing only makes it worse, Ed." Emmett said, now howling in laughter.

I just stood there glaring at them, waiting for their laughter to die down. After minutes of their continuous laughter and them rolling on the floor like a bunch of pigs, the finally stopped and noticed my glaring.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're less red now," Jasper grinned.

"Here, put this on. It's getting kind of awkward with you, standing there glaring at us, butt naked." Emmett said, shoving clothes into my arms.

I gave them one last glare before turning away to put on my clothes. Basically, it was the normal slave attire with an additional armor for the chest. When I turned around, Emmett and Jasper were wearing the same thing.

"All righty, then. Let's get to work!" Emmett said, throwing his fist into the air enthusiastically.

As we walked towards the Queen Bella's chambers, Emmett and Jasper enlightened me on the rules.

"Bow in the Queen's presence," instructed Jasper. _Bow, got it._

"Looking at the Queen when the King is around is a _big_ no-no," Emmett warned. _No looking at the queen, got it._

"No looking at the Queen to long, no matter how beautiful you think she is." Jasper added. _No drooling over queen, got it._

"The Queen is very friendly but you must _never_ talk to her in the king's presence." he said, waving his index finger left and right in a 'no' motion

I nodded. Seems simple enough.

"Oh, and we finish once the Queen has fallen asleep. Then, we switch shifts." Jasper said as we turned right into another long hallway. I didn't know where we were or how we got there. My thoughts were too engrossed by the fact that I was going to be seeing the _Queen's_ face in just a few minutes.

We finally reached to the end of a hallway. The doors were decorated with gold which had floral patterns on it. Emmett pushed the door open and shoved me into the room playfully. I stumbled into the room.

"Good luck, Ed. She'll be coming soon. Just make sure that you don't start drooling," Emmett said as he closed the door. I could hear them snickering from the other side of the door. I was to guard the Queen at all times, except when instructed not to and when she is changing or bathing, of course. Emmett and Jasper were the guards in charge of standing outside the door.

I decided to look around the room while waiting. Her room was full of stuff and had a balcony over looking nearly all of Egypt. Her bed was majestically decorated, just like the rest of the temple but her room had a more cosy feel towards it.

There was a vanity mirror at the corner of the room and papers messily stacked on the table. I walked to it and looked through the pieces of paper. As I flipped through them, I realized that they were paintings. There were drawings of beautiful plants which were brightly colored and pictures of Egypt.

I looked in awe as I flipped through all her papers. I carefully rearranged it again and lay it down on the table. I noticed that she left her headdress **(A/N supposed to be a crown/tiara)**and her ring on the dresser.

I wonder why she doesn't wear it, I mused. Maybe she felt it a burden to wear it all the times. But then, it could be because she doesn't want to be here. That is what Emmett and Jasper mentioned before, right? Hmm...

"Oh, you must be the new guard," said the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, pulling me out of my silent reverie.

I turned around and gasped.

* * *

**So, yeah. That's it. If any of you have any interesting ideas for this story, please do tell me. New ideas are always welcome.**

**I'm sorry if I called some things wrongly. Tell me so that I can correct them. Same if you see any mistakes.**

**If you want me to update this story more, go and vote on my profile. Though I won't be able to update much these next two weeks because of school. **

**You should also check out my other stories. My current best one is You Had Me At Hello which has recently been completed.**

**-Sabrina-**

-- The temple is like the one in the movie '10, 000 BC' or the Aztec Temples in the movie 'Alien vs. Predators'. They're made out of the same thing as pyramids are made out of. Thank you to **blinding-rainbow** who told me that pyramids are actually meant for keeping the mummies and stuff. I feel so stupid now. --


	3. 3 — Three

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I wasn't actually supposed to update today because my Mid-Year Exams is on the week after next. It the second most important exam for us so I have to make sure I do good. Oh, I got fourth for my running! Wooo. But we got third (out of four teams) for cheerleading. The first two teams tied and we lost by only 1.7 points. It was **_**really**_** close.**

**I got new kittens! They're called Bella and Ally. And, no, I didn't suggest the name Bella - my brother did. Ally, who has has white fur with brown and black patches on ****her**** and has the same coloured eyes as Golly is Golly's sister. Cool, right? And Bella, who **_**looks**_** like Golly with Black fur but less vibrant yellow eyes and has a flat nose has the same father as Golly and Ally. Bella also licks - just like Golly! Ally doesn't though. But no matter what, I'll always remember Golly. :)**

**Anyway, I present to you, chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer:** -sees a shooting star-

Me: Oh, now I can wish for _anything_! I wish I owned Twilight.

Deep Voice From Above: Sorry, anything but that.

Me: -sulks and walks away-

* * *

_"Oh, you must be the new guard," said the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, pulling me out of my silent reverie._

_I turned around and gasped._

In front of me stood a beautiful woman. No, scratch that. A beautiful _goddess_. She had beautiful, long brown hair and luscious, full bright pink lips; my mind wondered to how my hands would feel, threaded through her soft hair while her kissable lips were moving against mine.

Then, my eyes met hers. I nearly fainted at the intensity of her gaze. She had the warmest brown eyes I had ever seen; each second I stood there staring at them was drawing me closer and closer. I felt like I was drowning in them.

She had a small, petite figure which made her look so fragile — so breakable. I felt like holding her in my arms and never letting her go. Her skin was so white and creamy and looked as if it were glowing. I felt like extending my hand and stroking her smooth cheek. What was with these strange feelings of mine?

I heard someone cough. Quickly snapping out of it, realizing that the woman whom I was staring at, transfixed, for the past, oh, I don't know, five minutes was alive and was staring at me as if she were questioning my sanity. I would too if someone stared at me continuously with a dumb expression on their face.

I then remembered what had said and quickly answered before embarrassing myself any further. "Uh, yes, my Queen," I then quickly got on my knees and bent down, bowing.

She giggled. "Thank you, but I'd rather not you call me 'Queen'. Call me by my name — Bella,"

I looked up and saw her smiling at me. She looked beautiful with a smile on her face. Actually, she looked beautiful all the time.

"Yes, my Que—I mean, Bella." She giggled again.

"Come on, let me help you up," she said, offering her hand. Too afraid of hurting her feelings, I took it and she pulled me up. She pulled so hard that she tripped backwards. My hands instinctually flew around her waist, stopping her from contacting the ground.

Time seemed to stand at a still — again.

I was holding her waist.

I was holding her.

I was _touching_ her.

I was touching a goddess.

I stared into her eyes and found myself drowning again in those depthless pools of chocolate brown. She stared back, her lips slightly parted.

I snapped out of it again and cleared my throat, letting her stand up on her own.

She stood up and straightened her dress, her eyes not meeting mine. Her head was bent down but through the thin curtains of her hair, I could see that she was blushing profusely.

"Umm, so," she said breaking the awkward silence in the room, "Now that you know my name, what's yours?"

"Edward—Edward Anthony Masen,"

"Hmm, Edward. I like it. So, Edward, how long have you been working at the palace? I mean, I'm glad you are. Those who are working outside the palace are very unfortunate. The slavery in our country is very unjustified. Unfortunately, my dear _husband_," she had a disgusted look on her face, "doesn't think so."

"It's my first day working here actually. I know what its like to be working out there. Working at the palace seems like a walk in the park compared to what I previously did," I said, shuddering at the memories, though it was not more than a few hours ago. My hand rose and traced the scar on my hand.

"Oh, I see," she said, looking at me sympathetically.

"Bella?" I called.

"Yes?" she said, looking up at me.

"How old are you exactly?" I asked. She looked no older than twenty but it was hard to believe she was younger than that too.

"I'm eighteen," she said, smiling brightly.

That took me by surprise. She looked more mature than the normal eighteen year old. That meant that Bella was about our age. Except Emmett, who was twenty and Carlisle and Esme who were twenty seven.

"Okay, now let me guess you age. Hmm," she said, tapping her chin with her index finger.

"Twenty four?"

"Nope," I shook my head.

"Seventeen?"

"No, still wrong,"

"Hmm," she said, tapping her finger more forcefully now as she stared pensively at the floor.

"Fifty three?" she joked with and innocent smile on her face.

I decided to play along. "How did you know?" I gasped mockingly.

She let out a giggle. "It must be all the wrinkles on your face," she teased.

"Yeah, must be," I said chuckling. She looked extremely beautiful when she was happy like this.

"Oh, I just remembered! I was going to visit the children's house today," Her face lit up.

"Alright then. As your personal body guard, I guess I'll have to accompany you," I grinned. I liked the idea more than I should have.

"Why is it that it sounds less creepier when you say than with Mike?" She joked. But inside, my heart was fluttering when she said this.

I followed behind her as walked through the hallways, turning at the right places. If someone were to tell me to find my way back to Bella's room again, I wouldn't have had a clue on where to go. The whole walk there, I stared at Bella, mesmerized by her graceful movements — each step she took made her dress flow elegantly behind her as her soft hair swayed slightly from side to side.

"Ooh, just in time for their lunch," she squealed when she saw all the children coming out of the building and onto the courtyard, lining up to get their food.

The memory of this place hit me like a ton of bricks. I remembered it all. The night when they had stolen me from my parents. Mom was crying violently that night, holding me tight in her arms. Dad just held mom and me, trying to be strong for us, I guess. At that time, I didn't know what was going on exactly. When I asked mom why she was crying, she just kept muttering, "My boy. My lovely little boy," while crying.

Then, the door burst open and two very big men snatched me away from my mothers arm. She struggled to get me again, but one of the men held her back. My father was shouting at the man, whose face remained completely stoic. The then pushed me into the group of kids who most of which were crying.

After a long walk, we came to the children's house and the boys were forced into a large room where a lot of other boys were while the girls were forced into a separate room. That night, I sat in the corner, staring at the moon while tears ran down my cheeks.

I then snapped out of my thoughts when I felt someone tugging the bottom of my shirt. I looked down and saw a little boy with smudges on his face and blonde hair tugging my shirt. He looked up at me with his bright blue eyes.

"Hey, mister," he asked, his voice so small and innocent.

"Yes?" I said. I felt sad for the boy. He looked young and by the sadness masked in his eyes, I could tell that he had recently been snatched away from his home.

"W-Will you play with me?" he asked, swinging his body in a rocking motion.

I smiled. "Sure," I took him in my hands and he squealed and I lifted him to sit on my shoulders. I then started running in circles, feeling like a kid again. We both started laughing.

"Look, Queen Bella. I'm flying! I'm flying!" the little boy said. I turned and saw Bella looking at me with admiration in her eyes. I jogged up to her.

"You are really good with kids," she praised.

"Not really. I just know what they're going through right now. It's a tough time and I'm giving him the support I never had," I said, nonchalantly.

"It's very cruel, isn't it? Snatching away the children from their families and bringing them here to be taught to work. Nothing else but work. They should be educated. They should be loved," she said as she picked the little boy from my shoulders and carried him, holding him close to her body.

Bella — who knew she was so kind? I watched as the little boy pulled her by the hand and drag her to his friend. She then sat down with the little boys and started telling them stories. I could hear sobbing coming from behind me. I turned and saw a cute, small girl who was crying in the corner. I approached her and knelt down.

"What's wrong, cutey?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"I - I miss mommy and daddy," she sobbed. I hugged her tightly to me chest and carried her to where Bella was telling stories. I sat down with them and placed the little girl on my lap. She had to stopped crying and was listening intently to the story. I had my arms wrapped around the little girl and she leaned on my chest. Bella looked at us and smiled. I smiled back.

After a while, a large woman with a strict face approached us. "I'm sorry, my Queen but their break is over. It's time for them to get back to work." she said in a sickly sweet voice.

Bella just nodded and kissed all the little children on their forehead. "Goodbye, children. I'll come as soon as I can, alright?" they nodded excitedly but it all disappeared when they saw the strict lady.

"Inside, children," she ordered in a strict tone.

They glumly made their way into the building, some of them waved a final goodbye to Bella. She waved back and sighed.

"I wish they could have a happy childhood. In my old country, the children were free to run around in the lush green meadows and were loved dearly by their family. It was so peaceful, my country. At least until King Jacob and a few of his men invaded the country. They came to an agreement — they said that peace would be restored if I were to take King Jacob's hand in marriage. So I did. The cruel man," she said, with pure hatred in her eyes.

But deep inside, I knew that she was overwhelmed with home sickness, rather than her hatred for the unjustified king.

* * *

**Well, that's it. It's nothing much, but its how their relationship develops. Unfortunately, I wont be able to update until the end of May because of my upcoming exams. I'm sorry.**

**There are two new story ideas up on my profile. Check them out and tell me what you think.**

**And if you have spotted and grammatical mistakes or spelling errors, please tell me so that I can annihilate them. Review and tell me what you think. Is it okay? Does it suck? Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

**-Sabrina-**


End file.
